Twas the Night Before Christmas
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS. This is my first christmas story on this site so please enjoy it and happy holidays.


'Twas The Night Before Christmas

I don't own Digimon

It was christmas time in Odaiba Japan the home of the DigiDestined and it was the last day before everyone would go on the christmas holidays. Daisuke was in her last lesson of the day before christmas which unfortunately for her was maths and it wasn't her best subject. The teacher droned on and on as Daisuke wasn't paying attention as she just looked at the clock then she looked out the window as snow was falling making her smile.

"It's beautiful." She thought to herself as the bell rang and everyone in the room cheered as they grabbed all of their books in excitement.

"Okay class, have a safe and happy christmas and I trust that you return ready to learn next year." The teacher said as everyone ran out of the room. Daisuke was smiling and humming cheerfully as she arrived at her locker and placed her books inside as she grabbed her backpack. She also grabbed a Santa hat and put it on her head as she walked outside the building she saw children of all ages playing in the snow.

"I love this time of the year." Daisuke said to herself as she saw a snowball coming towards her she ducked it as she heard some giggling and when she looked at where the snowball came from she saw the other DigiDestined smiling at her with Tk holding another snowball.

"Hey Daisuke, Merry christmas." Tk said smiling as Daisuke smiled back at her friends.

"Hey guys what going on?" Daisuke asked them as she walked over to them.

"What we can't see how one of our friends is doing?" Ken asked as everyone chuckled.

"Anyway Daisuke, Ken's having christmas party at his place tonight and everyone's going to it." Yolei said smiling as Daisuke's smile faltered for a split second but nobody caught it.

"Sorry guys I can't." Daisuke apologised as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What why not?" Kari asked her surprised.

"I'm visiting my grandpa, and he's really far away so I have to leave tonight if I want to arrive on time." Daisuke said as the other DigiDestined looked at her sad that she couldn't come to the party.

"That's alright Daisuke, maybe next year then." Ken said as Daisuke nodded before she smirked worrying the others as she threw a snowbell from behind her back which hit Tk in the face making everyone laugh happily.

"Gotcha, now we're even Tk." Daisuke said smiling as Tk looked at her smiling before he threw the snowball that he held in his hand at her, but she ducked it and threw another snowball that hit Ken.

"Oh it's on now." Ken said as he threw a snowball at Yolei hitting her in the chest as the others laughed before they decided to join in as they all started throwing snowballs at each other laughing all the time. When they stopped everyone was covered in snow and panting a little.

"Man that was a lot of fun Huh guys?" Cody asked the others who all nodded in agreement as Daisuke looked at her watch that she had on and gasped as she took off.

"Gotta go guys, I'm going to be late." Daisuke said as she ran off leaving the other DigiDestined confused at her sudden departure.

"She has to go now, it's like four o'clock." Tk said looking at his watch as everyone nodded.

"Something's not right here." Ken said as everyone nodded when Yolei smiled and snapped her fingers.

"I've got the perfect plan, I say we follow her and find out what's been going on with her." Yolei said smling as the others looked at each other slightly worried at this knowing that if they were caught things would be awkward.

"Yolei, if we get spotted by Daisuke we will break her trust, and besides she probably doesn't want us to follow her anyway." Tk said to the inheritor of love and sincerity but his words fell upon deaf ears as Yolei just waved him off and started to follow after the child of miracles courage and friendship.

"Yolei,wait up." Ken called running after her as the others sighed before they followed after Yolei as well. When they caught up to her she was hiding behind a bus stop while Daisuke was waiting at the crossing for the traffic to clear.

"Where do you think she's going, I mean this isn't even close to her apartment." Kari said confused as everyone nodded in agreement. They then followed Daisuke across the road and through the park when they bumped into the older DigiDestined all collapsing in a pile on top of Tai who moaned from the bottom of the pile.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sora asked them as they all got off of Tai who grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Sorry Tai." Kari apologised to her older brother who nodded his head.

"It's okay Kari, now why were you acting all sneaky like?" He asked the younger group.

"Well you see, we were kinda following Daisuke to see where she was going." Tk explained as the older group looked at them.

"Guys, why were you following her?" Matt asked frowning.

"Well she said that she couldn't come to the christmas party tonight, so we were wondering where she was going." Yolei explained as the older group were frowning at them.

"Yolei, couldn't you have just asked her?" Izzy asked her.

"Come on where's the fun in that, and now she's getting away." Yolei said as she ran after Daisuke leaving the others behind who all sighed before they all followed after Yolei to stop her from getting caught. They caught up to her just as Daisuke made it to the woods just outside the city making the group wonder where she was going.

"Where's she going?" Matt asked confused as the others just shook their heads as they got close enough to hear Daisuke humming Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Soon after a few minutes Daisuje arrived at a small clearing that had two large trees in the centre of it one had a jack o'lantern on it with a pumpkin door knob on it while the other had a christmas tree on it with a golden ornament as the door handle the others watched in amazed silence as Daisuke opened the christmas door and stepped inside as she vanished in a bright light shocking them as they ran towards the two doors.

"What the heck just happened?" Tai asked in shock.

"I don't know but we have to find her, she went through this door, a coincidence seeing as it's christmas time right now." Izzy said as everyone nodded in agreement as Izzy opened the door and was pulled inside along with the others as they were surrounded by snow and bright lights as they then fell from the sky onto soft snow.

"Oh everyone okay?" Sora asked the group as everyone nodded but were shivering a bit from the cold. They looked around and saw several houses made of gingerbread covered in snow and christmas lights as well as having several christmas trees with one giant one in the centre of the village.

"Whoa what is this place?" Tk asked in amazement as they walked around as they saw elves running around.

"So where do you think Daisuke is?" Kari asked as one of the elves stopped in front of them.

"Excuse me, did you say Daisuke?" He asked Kari who nodded as the elf smiled.

"I know where she is are you friends of hers?" The elf asked the DigiDestined.

"Yeah we are can you take us to her?" Ken asked the elf who nodded as he motioned for them to follow him as he ran off followed by the DigiDestined they followed the elf until they came to the one of the largest gingerbread houses. The elf walked up to the door and knocked on the door and when it opened a old lady stood there before she smiled at the newcomers.

"Can I help you?" She asked the elf smiling kindly.

"Pardon the interruption, but these guys are looking for Daisuke." The elf explained as the old woman nodded.

"So, you're the friends that Daisuke is always talking about when she visits us?" The old woman asked smiling as she invited them into the house as everyone entered to find a fireplace with a christmas tree and two red comfy chairs.

"Excuse me." Kari said to the old woman.

"Yes my dear?" The old woman replied.

"Not to be rude but, where are we and who are you?" Kari asked the old woman who looked at them before she laughed warmly before she looked at the DigiDestined.

"Well as to who I am, lets just say that I'm the wife of a certain someone who delivers present around the world, as to where you are I think you can figure it out." The old woman said as everyone's eyes widened at what they just realised.

"Impossible, we're at the North Pole." Izzy gasped in shock as everyone was equally shocked.

"But where's Daisuke?" Tk asked the old woman.

"She's upstairs, first door on the right." She told them pointing at the stairs as everyone ran up the stairs in a hurry when they came to a door that had Daisuke's name written in golden lettering as they heard two voices one was obviously Daisuke's while the others was older but warm and kind.

"Stop fidgeting Daisuke, you'll be great." The old voice said.

"But grandpa I look silly, and what if I muck up, it's my first time and I don't want to ruin somebody's holiday." Daisuke said as her grandfather chuckled warmly.

"Daisuke you'll do a spectacular job, I have faith in you." Daisuke's grandpa said as the DigiDestined leaned on the door but Ken accidentally turned the door knob and they all fell into a heap gaining the Daisuke's and her grandfathers attention.

"Guys!?" Daisuke yelped in shock as she jumped behind an old style dressing window before anybody could look at her.

"Daisuke who are these people?" Her grandfather asked her.

"They are my friends I've told you about grandad." Daisuke said as her grandpa looked at the DigiDestined as they all untangled themselves as they got up to their feet.

"Well then, welcome friends of Daisuke to the North Pole." Daisuke's grandad said as Daisuke stayed hidden behind the old style dressing window confusing the group.

"Uh Dai, why are you hiding behind there?" Tk asked her concerned.

"Because I look ridiculous Tk." Daisuke said.

"You can't look that bad, come on I promise we won't laugh." Tk said as everyone voiced their agreement as Daisuke sighed before she stepped out from behind the dressing window and everyone looked at her. She was wearing black boots, red pants with white fur on the ankles, a red jacket with white fur on her wrists, waist, and neck she wore white gloves and to top it all off she was wearing a Santa Hat she also had a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Dai you look great." Ken smiling at his best friend as everyone nodded at her smiling making her smile in return.

"But why are you at the North Pole?" Cody asked her as she giggled.

"Well I said I was visiting my grandfather didn't I?" She asked the group who nodded before they gasped in shock as they looked at her.

"Wait that means that your?" Matt said in shock.

"Yep that's right I'm the granddaughter of Santa Claus." Daisuke said happily as everyone went wide eyed.

"What!? You're his granddaughter?" Yolei said in shock as Daisuke nodded.

"I did not see that coming, but why are you dressed like that?" Tai asked her as Daisuke looked at her grandfather who nodded smiling at his granddaughter.

"Well it's kind of a long story, I'll give you the rundown if it." Daisuke said

Flashback

Daisuke age six

I was asleep in my bed on Christmas Eve waiting for morning to come cause they meant I could open my presents, It was early in the morning when I heard voices from out in the living room, I got out of bed and peaked through the door to see my mom and a man who made me smiled in joy it was Santa and they were talking to each other, I grabbed the cookies that I had in my room and quietly sneaked out if my room and towards the kitchen to put them out for him hoping he or my mom didn't notice, but I kinda put my foot on a loose floorboard and it creaked, I froze as Santa and my mom looked at me from where they were sitting on the couch.

"Daisuke what are you doing out of bed?" My mom asked me looking at me disapprovingly.

"Sorry Mommy, I just forgot to put out the cookies I made and saw you and Santa talking." I said still holding the plate of cookies in my hands.

"I hoped you wouldn't meet him for a while longer." My mom sighed sadly as Santa stood up and walked over to me and took a cookie from the plate and ate it.

"My these are delicious, Suzy you never told me your daughter could cook." Santa said to my mom as I looked at them both confused.

"Um how do you know my mommy?" I asked Santa who smiled at me.

"I know her because she's my daughter." Santa said as I gasped in shock and surprise.

"Your her daddy, that makes you my granddaddy." I squeaked in joy as my mom smiled and nodded as Santa picked me up.

"Yes it does, and the reason why I was here is because I need to speak with your mother, you see I'm getting old and I would like to retire from bringing presents to the world." He said as I gasped.

"No you can't, who's going to give me my presents that I ask for?" I asked as I started to cry but my mom and Santa just chuckled confusing me mind you I was six.

"That's the reason why I was speaking with you mother, I want her to take over for me." Santa said as I looked at my mom who nodded.

"I want to dad but I have a family, I can't leave every night before christmas and be way too tired to enjoy the day with them." She said as I looked at both of them as I got an idea.

"Hey I could do it." I said drawing both of their attention towards me.

"No Daisuke your far too young to be flying around the world in a single night." My mom said to me.

"I didn't mean now, I meant when I was older I could take over for granddad." I clarified as they looked at me then at each other.

"It's up to you dear, I will not force you." Santa said to my mom who looked at my pleading eyes.

"Oh alright, but when you turn thirteen not a year earlier." My mom said as I smiled and jumped out of Santa's arms and hugged my mom happily.

"I promise mommy, I'll be the best Santa ever." I said as Santa chuckled warmly.

"Well my darling daughter I must be off, Merry christmas Daisuke see you in a few years." He said as he disappeared as I laid eyes on the presents under the tree.

"No Daisuke wait for your father and sister to wake up before you open them." She said as I pouted before I fell asleep in her arms.

End Flashback

The DigiDestined were looking at Daisuke in silence as they let everything that they heard sink in.

"So let me get this straight, your the granddaughter of Santa Claus and you're taking over for him because he's retiring?" Ken asked Daisuke who nodded in response playing with the fur on her wrist.

"This is great!" Yolei cheered as she walked over to Daisuke.

"How so?" Daisuke asked her as Yolei grinned.

"Now you can put us all on the nice list." Yolei said as Daisuke looked at her in shock.

"No way, I'm not changing the naughty or nice list, you are either naughty or nice, I cannot change it it isn't allowed." Daisuke said glaring at Yolei who gulped and backed away.

"Calm down I was just kidding." Yolei said feebly as Daisuke looked at her before smiling at her.

"Don't worry Yolei, I looked through the list and nobody here is on the naughty list." Daisuke said as everyone sighed in relief before Daisuke smiled as she looked at her grandad who smiled in return.

"Okay guys I've gotta get going, the presents won't deliver themselves." Daisuke said as she walked outside followed by the DigiDestined and her grandfather as well as his wife. Daisuke walked up to the sleigh that the elves were preparing as she looked at the reindeer.

"Okay, Prancer, Dancer, Donner, Blitzen, Dasher, Vixen, Commet, Cupid and last but not least Rudolph, all set." Daisuke said as she climbed into the sleigh.

"Okay guys I'm off, I hope I'm as good as you grandad." Daisuke said half smiling at Santa who smiles back at her.

"Daisuke my dear you'll do fine, now go you've a lot of work to do." He said as Daisuke nodded before she looked at her friends.

"Merry christmas guys, I'll see you all tomorrow, I'm doing Japan last so you guys better get home now before I arrive." Daisuke said as she took the reigns to the sleigh.

"On Dasher and Dancer, on Donner and Blitzen, on Prancer and Vixen, on Commet and Cupid and on Rudolph lead the way boy." Daisuke said as the reindeer started to pull the sleigh into the sky leaving the DigiDestined alone.

"Okay guys we need to get home." Tai said as they all nodded in agreement as they all headed back towards the door that brought them to the North Pole meanwhile with Daisuke she was delivering gifts as fast as she could not missing a single house when she finally reached Japan she was exhausted but she had to deliver the last if the presents as well as her personal presents to the DigiDestined.

"Come on Daisuke just a little longer." She told herself as she started delivering the presents to everybody in Japan she saved her hometown for last and when she finally finished it was three in the morning and Daisuke was drained but she had to take the sleigh back to the North Pole to her grandfather before she could go home and enjoy christmas with her family and friends. When she landed the sleigh she saw Santa standing there smiling at her.

"I take it you delivered all of the presents?" He asked Daisuke who nodded tiredly before she almost collapsed but Santa caught her.

"I'm so tired, I want to sleep for a century." Daisuke said before yawning as Santa chuckled and carried her inside before placing her on the sofa by the fire and placed a blanket over her.

"You did magnificent my dear." Santa said smiling at her as he let Daisuke sleep peacefully.

'She knows when you are sleeping

She knows when you are awake

She knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake

Oh you better watch out

You better not cry

You better not pout I'm telling you why

Daisuke is the new Santa Claus and she is coming to town.'

Merry Christmas To All And To All A Good Night

Read And Review


End file.
